


Marriage Proposals

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: A small collection of my favorite Hetalia ships proposing to each other.





	1. 3:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are confessed when Arthur is caught leaving in the middle of the night.

“Arthur? Where are you going?”

 

The Brit froze in place, looking over to the man still in bed who was rubbing his eyes. 

 

“I - I'm leaving, Francis,” Arthur admitted, picking up where he began in getting his pants back on. “I can't do this anymore.”

 

Francis, much more awake now, leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. “Do what anymore?” He asked. 

 

“Sleep with you!” Arthur snapped. “I can't keep sleeping with you knowing it'll never be more than a quick fuck.”

 

“But I thought that was the exact reason why you sleep with me. For a quick fuck.”

 

“No!” Arthur was near shouting. “No, it's not!” He took a deep breath and continued much more quietly, “I refuse to be some kind of sex toy to the man I'm in love with. The man I want to marry.” 

 

He went back to zipping up his pants, not looking up until there was a sort of soft sob from the bed. 

 

“You.........want to marry me?”

 

Lifting his eyes to Francis, Arthur saw he was crying. “Of course I do, you twat.”

 

In an instant Francis was across the bed, one hand on Arthur’s arm to stop him from moving. The two locked eyes and Francis whispered, “I thought I was the only one.” 

 

Arthur stopped, taken aback. “Excuse me?”

 

“I've been in love with you--” he began.

 

“-- Since we were children,” Arthur finished. A huge smile lit up his face and tears began to fall, the spell broken. “Oh Francis!”

 

Smiling equally as bright, Francis pulled him closer. “I thought I was aiming too high,” Arthur told him. “I thought someone as amazing as you would never want me.”

 

“Of course I want you,” Francis replied. “I'd rather argue with you than make love to anyone else.”

 

“Then I guess I should finally ask.......Francis, will you marry me?”

 

“God yes,” the Frenchman replied, pulling his now fiancee fully into the bed beside him and kissing him deeply. “Nothing would make me happier.


	2. Not a Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is afraid that his long time boyfriend, Kiku, is about to break up with him.

Alfred had never been more stressed out in his life. His boyfriend, Kiku, had called him over and now the two were seated on opposite ends of a small Japanese table that Al couldn't remember the name for.

He had never seen Kiku this serious about anything, and it was really starting to make Al scared.

 _He's gonna break up with me, he's gonna break up with me, he's gonna break up with me_. Was all Al could think of, and the possibility was already breaking his heart.

“Alfred, as you know, I had you come over because I had to tell you something.”

 _You're going to break up with me. Please don't break up with me. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me_. His mind was screaming, but in a calm voice Al replied, “Yes?”

Kiku nervously shuffled and looked down. “This is something I've meant to do for a while now.....”

 _Because you think I'm obnoxious and too loud and just too much the polar opposite of you_.

Kiku raised his head and locked eyes with the inwardly panicking blonde. He reached across the table and took Alfred’s hands in his own.

“Alfred.......will you marry me?”

Alfred opened his mouth to reply before Kiku’s words really hit him and he closed it again.

“Marry me?” He squeaked, joy squeezing his heart like a vice.

Kiku nodded. “Yes. You make me the happiest man in the world and I want us to share a home, a name, everything.”

Al was crying now and he practically leaped across the table to embrace Kiku. “Yes I'll marry you! Of course I'll marry you!” He brought his forehead down to touch Kiku’s own and kissed him, making him laugh.

“I love you, Alfred.”

The happiest he had ever been, Al replied, “I love you too, Kiku.”


	3. Amazesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drunkenly proposing to his girlfriend Elizabeta, Gilbert is determined to do it right.

Gil hadn’t meant for it to go that way. 

 

He hadn’t meant to ask Elizabeta to marry him while drunk off his ass as she supported his weight to help him stumble home. She had been his girlfriend for years now and she deserved better.

 

As soon as Gil woke up that morning, he knew she was mad at him. The spot in the bed next to him was empty, not even the blanket had been pulled back. Gil’s stomach dropped with guilt as he realized she had slept on the couch. 

 

He threw back the blanket, momentarily acknowledging that Elizabeta had even changed him into his pajamas, and made his way to the living room. Elizabeta was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, the tv remote in one hand, staring at something or other that was playing. 

 

“What are we watching?” Gil asked as he took a seat beside her, having to stop himself from sitting too close in case she was even more angry than he expected. 

 

She turned to look at him directly. “Did you mean it?”

 

Gil almost asked  _ Mean what? _ Before remembering his drunken marriage proposal the night before. Right, how could he forget?

 

Above all though, he did mean it. Elizabeta was the world to him and he had been meaning to pop the question for months, just not in that way.

 

“Of course I did,” he replied. Elizabeta’s eyes went wide, surprised that in her boyfriend’s drunken state he had actually meant what he said. 

 

“R-really?”

 

Inching closer, Gilbert nodded. “Elizabeta, you’re the most awesome thing that’s ever happened to me. And that’s saying something. Why wouldn’t I want to marry you?”

 

“Because you asked me while drunk and struggling to walk home.”

 

Gil flinched. “I know. And it was the worst mistake I’ve ever made. You’re amazing and deserve some big romantic gesture before being asked to get married and I’m sorry that’s not how it went. I’ve been meaning to ask you for months, but not like this.”

 

The expression on Elizabeta’s face softened “Months?”

 

“Many months,” Gil told her. “Like, five or six. Maybe seven.”

 

“Then why didn’t you?” She wasn’t mad anymore, instead she was smiling and her eyes were watering up. 

 

Gilbert took her hands in his own. “Because even after years of being together I still get nervous about talking to you. You’re amazing and I don’t wanna fuck it up!”

 

Still holding her hands, Gil shifter so he was on one knee. “So I’m going to ask you again, not drunk this time: Elizabeta, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!” she cried, tackling him to the floor and clinging to him tight. Gilbert whooped before holding her close. “You’re so awesome.”

 

“I thought I was amazing.”

 

He chuckled. “You’re.............amazesome,” he finally decided, and kissed the top of her head. 


	4. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano is afraid that, after a mistake, Ludwig doesn't love him anymore.

How could he have been so stupid?!

Feliciano paced his living room, fighting back tears. The love of his life, the man of his dreams, his everything had proposed to him the night before.

And what had he done?

Panicked, that's what. Panicked and made Ludwig think he wasn't interested. Nothing could be more wrong.

He had been madly, desperately in love with Ludwig almost instantly and every moment he spent with the other man that love just grew and grew.

And when the opportunity had come to spend the rest of his life with who had to be his soulmate, Feliciano had ruined it.

Breathing shakily and muffling his own sobs by refusing to open his mouth, Feliciano’s spiral into self hatred was cut short as the doorbell rang.

“Coming!” He shouted, wiping at his eyes and taking a few deep breaths on his way to the door.

He opened it, and there was Ludwig holding a giant bouquet of flowers in one hand and a small velvet box in the other.

“L-Ludwig?”

“I've--I've come to ask you to marry me.” He paused. “Again.”

Feliciano’s tears were back. Ludwig didn't hate him. Ludwig hadn't given up on him. Ludwig still loved him.

“Yes.” The Italians answer was so soft it was barely audible. He sniffed and smiled. “Yes,” he repeated, louder this time. “Yes, yes, yes. I should have said this yesterday but yes. A thousand times yes. Ludwig I love you so mu-- _mmff_!”

The flowers and the ring were dropped to the ground as Ludwig kissed Feliciano, lifting him up off the floor.

Euphoria swept through Feli as he kissed Ludwig back passionately. They were going to be married, really married!

He couldn't wait.


	5. Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vash is going to propose to his boyfriend, Rodrich, with a very special gift.

“Remember what we talked about,” Lili told her older brother as she helped him into his coat. “You're not coming home until?”

“Rodrich says yes.”

“And if you try to come home before that?”

“You're going to lock me out.”

“You bet I am,” Lili said with a smile and handed him an envelope. “Don't forget that!”

“Thanks Lili,” Vash told her. He took a deep breath. “Alright. Here I go. Wish me luck.”

His sister gave him a big hug. “You've got this!” She assured him. 

Vash left the house and began making his way to his boyfriends. Tonight was the night he was finally going to propose. 

“Vash,” Rodrich exclaimed when he answered the door. “I wasn't expecting you.”

“I know,” Vash replied. “Can I come in? It's freezing out here.”

“Oh! Of course!” Rodrich stood aside to let Vash in, closing the door behind him. “So, what brings you here so late?” He asked the blonde. “Not that I mind,” he added, giving Vash a kiss on the cheek. 

Vash retrieved the envelope from his pocket and held it out, fingers shaking. “H-here. I made this for you.”

Rodrich took the envelope excitedly. Vash knew how much he loved receiving gifts, and he watched as his boyfriend read over the papers inside.

When Rodrich looked up again, there were tears in his eyes. “You wrote me music?”

“I know how much you love the piano so, yeah, I made you a piece.”

“I love it. Oh Vash, I really, really love it. Does it have a title?”

“Will You Marry Me."

Rodrich froze and there was a moment of silence before he threw his arms around Vash and held him close. “Of course I will, love.” He stepped back and gave Vash a long, passionate kiss. “Now, I would like to play the piece you wrote me. Would you like to listen?”

“Yes please,” Vash said, letting Rodrich take his hand and lead him into the piano room. 

Vash sat in a comfortable chair as Rodrich began to play, watching him lovingly. He simply couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him. 

And as Rodrich looked over to him with a smile, Vash knew he felt the same way.


End file.
